


Swept Back Fade

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, also happy valentine's day lol, this has been sitting in my notes for TOO long, why is writing smut seem to be the only way for me to profess my love for certain things ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: “I-“ she started, “it-it looks good..” She had never seen Arthur look so put together for a long while now. His short, swept back hair made him look like a different man, and more so his almost bare face, his once wild beard now reduced to stubble that was barely noticeable.





	Swept Back Fade

She and Arthur has spent the last two days hunting and gathering supplies, at least that’s what they’ve decided to do after what was meant to be just another coach robbery, went pear-shaped. Since then, they travelled to the next town over to lie low.

Today, they’ve figured that enough time has passed for them to ride back to camp, and the help of a new set of clothes wouldn’t hurt, if it meant to lessen the chances of anyone recognizing them. 

She and Arthur had gone their separate ways just after buying their new clothes, as she was packing the supplies in their rented hotel room, Arthur was still nowhere to be found.

Just as she was wondering where he’d gone to, she heard the door behind her open.

“About time, I thought the Pinkertons had gotten to you-“ She jokingly said as she turned around, but stopping suddenly as she saw him.

Arthur stood in the doorway, rubbing the side of his head, feeling the newly cut hair under his fingers.

“Sorry darlin’, I thought I’d indulge myself for a bit.” He drawled as he closed the door behind him, throwing his hat on the nearby dresser.

She blinked at him.

“You-you got a hair cut..” She said, looking transfixed, “and your beard-!”

“Heh, yeah I did.” Arthur ran his hand over the top of his head before rubbing his chin. “Figured it was time for a change.” He chuckled.

“I-“ she started, “it-it looks good..” She had never seen Arthur look so put together for a long while now. His short, swept back hair made him look like a different man, and more so his almost bare face, his once wild beard now reduced to stubble that was barely noticeable.

She tried to snap out of her trance. “Well, well, look at you!” She stepped towards him from where she stood behind the bed. “No wonder they call you pretty boy Arthur Morgan!”

She ran her hand against the back of his head, his hair felt softer too, feeling the transition from the longer locks of his hair as it faded to the newly buzzed section beneath it behind his neck. She then felt his face, her hand going to his cheek, feeling the short stubble lightly prick her palm.

Arthur chuckled again, rubbing the back of his hand against his nose, as if to conceal the pink in his cheeks.

“Alright, alright darlin’, we best get going before it gets dark.” Arthur laughed, taking her hand in his and letting the other fall over her hip.

“You sure we can’t just stay and go back to camp tomorrow?” She said in a low voice, lifting up her face, her lips dangerously close to Arthur’s.

Arthur made a sound between a chuckle and a scoff, a sly smirk on his lips. “No, no, we should definitely head back.”

She beamed, truly impressed as she took a step back. “Goddamn, you look good!”

Arthur, a humble man as he is, grabbed his hat back from the dresser and put it on, tilting his head down to hide the proud smile on his face.

—

“I’m telling ya, Arthur, I don’t see why we couldn’t have stayed the night. Those clouds up there don’t look so nice.” She called out to Arthur, galloping on his horse next to her.

“I know, I know! But it’s been two damn days since we’ve been gone, Pearson’s probably feeding the camp sticks and twigs by now!” Arthur replied.

They were already a few miles out of town when the dark clouds started forming in the distance, and as they continued to ride, it didn’t take long for it to make its way right on top of them. While it hadn’t started really raining from where they were yet, the thunder and lighting in the distance made them know it’ll get them soon enough.

Suddenly, a deafening crash of thunder blasted across the horizon, scaring her horse. It reared, standing on its hind legs and causing the stowed supplies to topple down from its back.

“Jesus Christ almighty!” She cried out, holding onto her horse’s reigns to keep her balance. She pulled on her reigns again as her horse tried to gallop away with her.

“Goddamn it!” Arthur yelled, pulling his horse to a stop.

“Calm down, girl-! You’re alright-!” She said, patting her horse as she tried to steer back to Arthur.

As she rode back, she found Arthur off his horse, gathering the fallen supplies. She jumped off her horse, patting it and leading it behind her as she walked over to help Arthur.

“Sorry, Arthur.” She said, letting go of her horse’s reigns and bending down to help pick up the bags.

“That’s alright, darlin’, ain’t your fault.” Arthur said, wiping his brow, the soft drizzle of rain now hitting his face and dripping down the side of his face and jaw, that she still could not believe was once covered with wild hair.

She couldn’t help herself from smiling.

“I hate to say it but,” she started, standing up.

Arthur laughed. “I know, I know.” He said, as he stowed the bag back onto her horse and reaching over to grab the other from her hands.

“Well?” She looked at him with a knowing look, resting her hand on her hip.

“Well, we’re closer to town than we are to camp, so I say we head back.” Arthur said, “you happy?”

“Thank you.” She smiled smugly before turning back to her horse. Arthur shook his head, smiling, before doing the same.

—-

By the time they had reached town and the hotel, the rain had caught up with them, soaking both of them to the bone.

Arthur crossed their hotel room, putting down the bag of supplies, which, thanks to the thick canvas material they were made out of, didn’t damage any of the items inside.

“I’ll start the fire and you get dressed, don’t want you catchin’ a cold or nothin’.” He said.

“Way ahead o’ ya.” She said, through slightly chittering teeth.

As Arthur made his way towards the fireplace, she slipped behind the room divider that stood to the corner of the room and began to undress, hanging her gun belt over the ornate corners of it while she flung her clothes over, lining them along the top of the divider, water trickling down them and forming a small puddle on the floor.

She emerged from behind it to see Arthur in the process of doing the same, hanging his bandolier and gun belt on the end of the footboard of the bed.

Arthur rid himself of his clothes, hanging them on chairs that he set by the fireplace to dry them and set himself on the rug by the fire, now only in his drawers.

She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out two towels and a soft flannel blanket before approaching Arthur and sitting by him.

“Here you go,” she said, handing him a towel.

“Thanks darlin’,” he replied, giving her a small smile before proceeding to rub his hair dry.

She sat next to him, doing the same, patting her hair dry as she watched, this almost newly made Arthur before her.

His almost bare face and freshly cut hair made him ten times more youthful than she’s ever seen him. Beard or no, Arthur had always been handsome in her eyes (much to his opinion of the opposite), he always had a rugged charm about him that made him intimidating but paired with his humble demeanour (sometimes maybe too humble) made him all the more easier for her to love.

But this new look of his, well, it was more than nice to look at and she wasn’t about to put in a complaint.

She saw more of his features now, the square angle of his jaw, his now more defined cheekbones, the cleft on his chin which she almost forgot was there (having been hidden by his bush of a beard), and finally his full and beautiful lips, no longer hidden by his thick moustache.

She put her hand over his head, her hand patting his now short hair and tracing down the back of his neck.

Arthur titled his head a little, acknowledging her touch.

She continued to look at him with fixated eyes, “I swear, you’re like a new man.” She said softly, her voice barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

“Heh, I get one haircut and it’s got you acting like some blushin’ schoolgirl.” Arthur chuckled, finally meeting her eyes.

“What makes you think I’m not?” She smirks, her fingers pressing lightly on his neck.

Arthur looked at her, caught off guard by her remark, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lightly parted lips, glossy against the light of the fire.  With practically no hesitation, Arthur closed the gap between them, pressing his lips onto hers.

Arthur was always so amazed by the unwavering attraction she had for him, he wasn’t a man that was too particularly fond of himself and anytime she’d say something like she had just then, well.. well it made him feel good. And given certain situations like this one, both of them barely clothed, sitting so close to each other, keeping warm, hell, it made him feel really good.

Arthur adjusted himself to further face her, his lips never leaving hers. She wrapped her arms around him, practically sitting on his lap now. Arthur leaned over her, one of his arms cradling her while the other guided one of her legs and led it over his waist.

As she lay on her back over the thick rug, she could feel Arthur’s hardening cock against her hips.

But apparently, that wasn’t the only thing that was hard against her.

“Hold on cowboy, what do you say we take this to the bed?” She said putting her hand on Arthur’s chest. “I know you’re gonna break my back regardless, but I’d rather you break it in the bed.” She said, her face flush and lips red and plump from Arthur’s kisses.

“As you wish, my lady,” Arthur grunted, suddenly lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, making her squeal.

He dropped her onto the bed where he quickly resumed his deep and attentive kisses. As she reciprocated his kisses, her hands roamed his body, her hands going over his skin, trailing over scars here and there, and feeling his muscles beginning to tense. Soon enough, her hands roamed over his chest and made it down his stomach, making Arthur groan in response.

She smiled as her hand finally drifted down, feeling his hard cock through his drawers. She found herself grow evermore longing as she felt him, the need to close what little gap there was left between them growing stronger. 

“Alright, how about we get you out of these wet clothes..” Arthur said, his voice gruff as he sat up and slid the sleeves of her chemise over her shoulders and pulled the damp underclothes down over her hips and from her legs.

She gave a soft gasp as Arthur leaned over her again, his skin finally touching her bare flesh, his body hot against hers. He kissed the side of her neck as his hand held the back of her head, while the other found its way to down to her breast.

She gave a lustful, needy moan as she felt his fingers brush and pinch her nipples, sending a jolt between her legs. Her fingers pressed into the skin of his back and her hands found their way to the waistband of his drawers, pushing them down, desperate to get him out of them.

Just then, she felt Arthur’s hot breath on her breasts, sending her off again, making her fingers dig into his ass as she struggled to pull down his drawers, which was caught by his stiff erection. Arthur grunted at the slight tug on his cock, his teeth grazing against her nipple. 

“Jesus, Arthur..” she said through gritted teeth.

“It’s alright, I got it..” he grunted, getting off her and sitting back, finally freeing his cock; but before he could even pull off his drawers from his legs, she had sat up and crawled towards him on all fours, her hand going straight for his cock.

“Woah there, girl-“ his words cut off as she took his thick cock into her mouth. “Agh- fuck-!” He grunted as she took in his length. His hand resting over the top of her head as she bobbed her head over his cock, making him throw his head back.

After a moment, she lifted her head up, wiping her bottom lip with the back of her hand. Arthur met her eyes and grabbed the back of her neck, meeting her for a kiss, his tongue savouring her, leaving her breathless.

Arthur then moved beside her, laying his head on a pillow as he finally pulled away his drawers, with her eagerly climbing on top of him as soon as he’d parted with his underclothes.

She straddled him, her hands gripping his face as she kissed him, while his hands went to her ass, squeezing the soft flesh.

As she kissed him, she ground her hips, stroking her cunt against Arthur’s hard cock, making him once again tighten his grip on her ass.

She then parted herself from the kiss that left them both breathless as she lifted her hips, and with one hand, she reached down between her legs, taking Arthur’s cock in her hand to finally guide him inside of her.

However, she felt compelled to tease him (but maybe even herself), just a little bit more. As she stroked Arthur’s cock along her wet slit, she felt the tip of his cock brush and rub against her now swollen clit, making her suddenly shudder.

“Ah fuck-!” She breathed out.

“You’re killin’ me darlin-” Arthur groaned, a hand going to his forehead in frustration.

She didn’t say another word, but instead lifted her hips again and slowly lowered herself on Arthur’s cock, making both of them share a groan of lust and relief.

She slowly slid herself along him, feeling the delicious strain of his thick cock stretching her walls.

“Goddamn it, Arthur..” she hissed, her hands pressing on his chest as she slowly rolled her hips.

“You’re alright, sweetheart..” Arthur drawled, his hands lazily tracing up her sides. “Fuck, you feel good..”

“You’re welcome,” she panted, “and it’s all yours..” Her words ended in a moan, her fingertips dragging on his chest as they formed into a fist.

“Goddamn right, it’s mine.” Arthur growled, as he sat up, gripping her body tight. He pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her neck, devouring her skin, the salty taste of her sweat meeting his mouth.

A lewd cry came from her throat as Arthur pushed his hips upwards to her, the head of his cock pressing and hitting just the right spot.

Arthur then bent over, laying her on her back. He thrust his hips into her, the bed giving a creak beneath them as her hands went over her head, holding onto the footboard.

Arthur then kissed her again, his rough hands brushing down her skin. He moved his lips to her jaw, down her collar bone and to her chest, his mouth finding her nipples once again.

As he continued to trace kisses down her body, he let his cock slip out from her. She ran her hands through Arthur’s hair, feeling the newly cut bristles against her fingertips, as Arthur kissed her stomach, his fingers soft against her plush hips.

He straightened up, sitting on his knees as his hands gave a small tug of her hips, signalling for her to turn over, which she did. 

She laid her head on the mattress, while giving a small, playful wiggle of her hips, (much to Arthur’s delight) and feeling her ass brush against Arthur’s cock as he ran his hand down her back, moving away her hair.

“What a pretty girl you are..” Arthur drawled, the palm of his hand moving down her back and between her tilted up hips. With his two of his fingers, he traced them along her wet slit, brushing against her clit and teasing her entrance.

She groaned through her teeth, her hands grabbing the sheets as she moved her hips again, eager for more.

Arthur gave a low chuckle at the sight of her, before finally squaring up behind her, one hand going to the small of her back to steady her, while with the other, he grabbed his cock and slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Another wet and indecent moan left her throat, her eyes rolling back and closing as she felt the exquisite fullness of Arthur inside of her again. She let her body go, surrendering herself to the pleasure that was Arthur’s use of her, her hips tilting a little bit more as she felt his cock hit and stroke her core.

She called out Arthur’s name, asking, begging for him to lead her and leave her undone.

As he thrust his cock deep within her, he put up one of his legs, his foot now resting on the bed while he still kneeled on the other, this new stance giving him more control over his thrusts.

She cried out his name as his thrusts became harder and faster than she could have ever imagined. She bit on her arm as she closed her eyes shut, surrendering and bracing herself for what was to finally come.. and then she did.

She came hard over his cock as Arthur continued to moved inside her, overstimulating her. She couldn’t help but call out, no longer having the ability to restrain herself from letting, quite possibly, the entire hotel hear her.

“That’s it, that’s my girl..” Arthur grunted, teeth gritted as he pushed himself within her, until finally, he also felt his end. His thrusts suddenly became uneven, and with one final stoke, he buried himself to the hilt and came inside her.

He dug his fingers into her skin, his nails leaving small red marks. He shuddered as rode over his high before finally letting his cock slip out of her, his come dripping down the inside of her thighs.

He laid back on the bed, his chest heaving as she slowly made her way beside him, her knees trembling.

She snuggled close to him, her hand wiping way the sweat of his brow, a smile on her face.

“You liked that?” Arthur panted, a grin on his face as he rolled over to face her.

“Very much so..” she breathed, her hand running through and pushing back Arthur’s hair.

“Maybe I should keep my hair like this for a while,” Arthur smirked, before sneakily moving his hand up between her legs, her still slick cunt making it easy for his fingers to find her clit again.

“Maybe you should- oh fuck-!” She exclaimed, a desperate look forming on her face and her hand suddenly gripping Arthur’s wrist.

Arthur laughed, pulling his hand away and giving her a kiss, as an exhausted chuckle left her throat.

“Very funny,” she said, her brows furrowed, before sealing his lips with a kiss.


End file.
